Snake Bite
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Two men one camping trip...what could go wrong?  Or Right?


_A/N:Another fluffy OST in my very first OTP. As always enjoy dear readers. __Also I don't own these guyy or even myself. I fear my readers and my musi own me heart and soul. ;-) So please do not sue, all you'll get is a headache and maybe a quarter._

* * *

He had no idea how Mark had been able to talk him into going camping. With a growl he settled into his sleeping bag; getting as comfortable as one could when sleeping on the ground with nothing more than nylon and a thin layer of feathers between oneself and the hard, cold ground. He pulled in a soft breath and watched the lengthening shadows of twilight; the trees throwing random monster like figures onto the tan canvas. Mark had gone to the near by stream for some fresh water, leaving Glenn with the opportunity to ponder again and again over why he agreed to go get lot in the wilderness. With a sigh of annoyance at himself he secured his wavy brown locks into a ponytail and scowled as the night time insects and animals started their serenades.

Glenn never pegged himself as an Outdoors Man, so the 'peaceful nature sounds' weren't all they were touted to be. The nerve wracking chirps and buzzing were shattered however by a hoarse screaming. Instantly Glenn scrambled from his bed and all but tore through the tent in an attempt to a handle on where the sound was coming from. Rusting from the right made him jump and his face drained pale when Mark came crashing thrugh the brush. His normally tidily kept hair was mussed and his sweaty as he crumpled down onto into a heap on the ground.

"Mark! Mark!"

Glenn rushed over; catching the auburn haired man before he could face plant into the hard packed ground and cause himself more pain than the falling to his knees and whatever had turned him into a literal ghost of the man he normally was. Carefully he lowered Mark backwards until he was sprawled out flat on his back. Gently Glenn smoothed away stuck hair from Mark's face; wincing and taking in a sharp breath at the pallid visage of his friend. Mark whimpered low in his throat at the soft touches; the sound raw and painful in nature and causing Glenn's fear to rise to choking proportions.

"Mark! What happened?"

Eyelids fluttered over the electric orbs and for a moment Glenn felt as if he heart stopped beating when they didn't open again. Immediately he started to looking rips and tears; anything that signaled an attack of any kind.

"S-snake...thigh..."

The rasped words startled Glenn and he let out a very unmanish yelp that he fully intended on denying later, if there was to be a later for Mark.

"What?"

"Snake bite, thigh."

What color had managed to seep back into Glenn's face fled and his voice cracked when he forced himself to speak.

"Mark I don't know nothing 'bout snakes bites." Glenn had looked down at Mark's thighs to see if he could see any blood and had missed the hot look that passed over Mark's face.

"You need to suck the poison out before it spreads."

"WHAT?"

"Glenn we don't have time for this, you need to suck the poison from the wound before it spreads, it's a matter of life or death."

The airy quality of Mark's voice sent Glenn's already thundering pulse into hyper drive and his fingers shook badly as he reached for the button on Mark's jeans. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; calming his nerves enough to let him pop the button and lower the zipper. The moment his fingers brushed Mark's bare skin at the open 'v' Mark jumped with a gasped yelp and Glenn jerked his hands away.

"What'd I do?" Glenn cried; worried that might have caused Mark more pain.

"N-nothing. The touch surprised me, that's all."

Mark closed hsi eyes again, his chest rising rapidly and his breathing coming faster and more shallowly. Glenn's own breathing picked up in speed and sweat began to crawl sluggishly down his back as he inched Mark's jeans down to his knees. On the inside of Mark's left thing was a large angry red area and in the direct middle of the spot were two pin pricks that were capped with drying blood. In Glenn's rush to save his friends' life he failed to notice that Mark was devoid of underwear or that his breathing and whimpering had dwindled away to nothing. Without hesitation Glenn pressed his open mouth over the bite and sucked hard; his head spinning when nothing came out. Fearing that the poison had already begun to spread he doubled his efforts; kneading the flesh around the wound and lightly laving the area with the flat of his tongue every so often.

"Unghnnn...Glenn."

The words were nothing more than a low keening whine and Mark rested his hand on the back of Glenn's head, his fingers clenching the brown kinks.

"Mark I'm trying but nothings coming out." Glenn's voice was frantic as he pulled away, his eyes wide in legit fear until he noticed the flushed, lust soaked expression on Mark's face. "...you weren't bit where you..."

"Nooo."

"You just wanted me to touch you didn't you?"

Mark nodded; panting hard as he shifted on the ground, his hard erection bobbing from the movement and tapping Glenn on the side of the face, leaving a small opalescent smear in it's wake. Glenn's slowly decreasing heart rate picked back up and his blood congealed as it pumped sluggishly through his veins. Slowly and firmly he reached out and gripped the hard flesh, pumping it gently as he spoke.

"And you don't want my lips on your leg do you Mark? You _really _want them wrapped around this magnificent cock of yours don't ya?"

Mark nodded again; his eyes molten as he thrust shallowly into Glenn's hand. Without saying anything more Glenn bent his head and sucked the head into his mouth; grazing the swollen responsive skin with his teeth before prodding the sensitve slit mercilessly with his tongue until Mark was writhing and grasping at the ground. With his lips pulled into a smirk Glenn pulled away and after pushing himself into a standing position sauntered back over and into the tent; sticking his head out a minute later and calling jeeringly at his panting friend.

"Next time Mark just ask."

He pulled his head back in; leaving Mark lying on the ground and wondering what in the hell happened. As it clicked in his mind Mark grinned and got to his feet; hurrying over to the tent and disappeared into the tent, the camping trip now ten times better than it was before.


End file.
